memilihmu
by gikkirinara
Summary: tidak ada kata cinta .. tidak ada kata suka yang ada hanya saling memiliki...


Summary : "bisa dibilang kau mirip ibu ku... kau orang yang tegas dan galak tapi kau memiliki senyuman dan mata yang manis dan dapat membuatku nyamam bila di dekat mu... kita sering bertengkar... tapi aku tak mu juah-jauh darimu... kau lebih tua dariku tapi kau memiliki sifat manja.. benar yang dikatakan ayah ku ..segalak –galaknya wanita dia pasti akan menujukan sisi lembutnya ke orang yang dia sayangi...temari apa kau mencintai ku ?"

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main cats : Shikamaru dan Temari**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance**

 **Warning : OOC, alur kecepetan, ancur hehehe author amatir.**

Pemuda berrambut nanas itu menguap lebar menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya yang tengah tidur-tiduran di atas gerbang konoha.

"Hari ini adalah hari kedatangannya... pasti dia akan membuat hari-hari ku yang sudah merepotkan bertambah susah..." gumamnya. Yang terus mengeluh sambil menunggu utusan dari suna.

Beberapa detik kemudian shikamaru melihat sosok prempuan yang dia tunggu itu semakin mendekati gerbang konoha tetapi sepertinya dia agak berbeda pikirnya dalam hati.

"Eh... Matsuri kenapa kamu datang kemari?" tanya shikamaru.

"Iya Nara-san aku ditugaskan oleh kazekage untuk menjadi panitia ujuan chuunin menggantikan temari-san karena dia sedang ditugaskan ke iwagakure" jawab Matsuri sambil tersenyum.

Terlihat sedikit raut kekecewaan dari wajah shikamaru saat mendengarkannya.

 **Flashback**

Beberaapa bulan yang lalu temari seperti biasa setiap datang ke konoha selalu menyempatkan datang ke tepi sungai di hutan klan nara untuk bertemu shikamaru jika dia tidak terlihat di desa atau di gedung akademi. Sebenarnya shikamaru dan temari sering bertemu di situ agar tidak diketahui oleh para shinobi yang lain karna tempatnya yang cukup terpinggir dari jalur utama.

Shikamaru yang saat itu sedang sedikit gelisah, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sejenak dengan bersandar di salah satu pohon dengan ditemani pemandangan hamparan padang rumput yang di aliri sungai yang mengalir indah dan para rusa yang sesekali terlihat.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali, apa dia tidak jadi datang, merepotkan ..." gumamnya.

"Kau merindukan ku ya?"jawab tamari dengan tiba-tiba yang sudah berada di samping shikamaru.

"Temari...sejak kapan kau datang?"jawab sikamaru sedikit kaget.

"Baru saja, ahh... hari ini sungguh melelahkan" gumam temari yang meletakkan kipas raksasanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon yang berdampingan dengan shikamaru.

Diamatinya wajah gadis itu yang saat ini sedang memejamkan matanya. Bibir tipis merah muda yang seksi, mata teal-nya yang terpejam, hidung mancung dan pipinya yang cubby. pemandangan yang manis fikirnya.

"Jangan melihat aku seperti it..." kata-katanya terhenti ketika menyadari ada sesuatu di pangkuannya.

"Berisik... jangan cerewet aku hari ini juga sangat lelah"jawab shikamaru yang saat ini tengah tertidur di pangkuan temari dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Temari ..."shikamaru terkejut, temari hilang dan yang ada cuman kipas raksasa yang dia gunakan sebagai bantal. Di carinya sosok wanita berkimono hitam tersebut di lapangan rerumputan itu hingga dia mendengar sesuatu.

"Tenang ya aku akan mengobati kaki mu..."temari yang terlihat sedang mengobati seekor anak rusa dengan penuh perhatian.

"Rupanya kau disini?"kata shikamaru yang mendekat ke arah temari dengan perasaan lega .

"Selesai.. sakarang pergilah" lalu ditatapnya shikamaru "sepertinya sudah cukup aku disini aku akan kembali ke suna, nanti garra dan kakurou akan marah jika aku terlalu lama di konoha"

Raut kekecewaan terlihat dari wajah shikamaru yang hanya diam mengikuti temari yang pergi mengambil kipasnya.

"Kapan kau akan ke sini lagi?"seakan tidak ingin melepasnya pergi. Tetapi yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan "aku mungkin akan sangat sibuk kedepannya" lalu dipeluknya shikamaru sebelum dia pergi dan shikamaru pun membalas pelukan temari.

 **Flashback and**

Waktu demi waktu pun terlewatkan hingga ujian chuunin pun selesai. Shikamaru pun menghantarkan Matsuri ke gerbang konoha untuk kembali ke suna

"Terimakasi nara-san sudah mau mengantarku"kata matsuri

"Ya ya ya" jawab shikamaru seadanya dengan tampang malasnya itu.

Matsuri tersenyum mendengarnya "Apa nara-san ingin menitip salam untuk temari –san ?

"Untuk apa aku menitip salam untuk nya! Wanita merepotkan itu tidak perlu diberi salam .."

"Baiklah kalo begitu aku pergi ya.."pamit matsuri yang dengan cepat sudah pergi dari gerbang konoha itu.

Ke esokan harinya

Karna ujian chuunin sudah selesai berarti hari ini adalah libur untuk shikamaru maka dia pun pergi ke tempat favoritnya di tepi sungai di hutan klannya. Seperti biasa dia akan tertidur sambil melihat awan yang bergerak, tetapi sepertinya dia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Kau ..."dilihatnya temari berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyuman yang manis.

"Untuk apa kau kesini bukannya kau sudah melupakan ku , kau hanya akan merepotkan ku saja, lebih baik kau pergi !"kata shikamaru yang engan untuk melihat temari yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

Temari hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan satu kata pun, tidak menyangka shikamaru akan berkata seperti itu.

"Kau... pergilah...aku ingin sendiri sekarang!"shikamaru masih enggan melihat temari dan memilih pergi dari situ.

"Apa kau marah pada ku?"temari mulai berkata

Kata-kata itu dapat menahan kepergian shikamaru

"Tidak..untuk apa aku marah pada mu, lagi pula kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku dan kita tidak sedang berhubungan "kata-kata itu seketikan membuat temari terkejut.

"Jadi ... begitu... sepertinya selama ini aku yang terlalu berlebihan, kalo begitu maaf jika aku mengganggumu"terlihat raut kesedihan dan kesal di wajah temari yang memilih langsung pergi. Tapi belum sempat dia terlalu jauh pergi langkahnya sudah tertahan oleh sesuatu.

Shikamaru tetap diam seribu bahasa, dengan tatapan malasnya dia terus memperhatiakan temari yang kini pergi membelakanginya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas perlahan membalikan badan dan memggumamkan sesuatu.

"Ah.."

"Kagemane suksek"

Gadis itu terdiam kaku ketika kedua tangan shikamaru kini melingkari tubuhnya. Keduanya hanya diam seperti itu cukup lama hingga "Maaf"hanya kata itu yang di ucapkan pemuda itu.

Temari yang sudah lepas dari jurus kagemane sedikit memberontak untuk dilepaskan.

"Tidak .,lepaskan! aku mau pulang"

"Kenapa pulang bukannya kau datang untuk bertemu dengan ku"

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang tidak mau melihatku, apa otak jeniusmu itu sudak rusak sampai kau melupakan ucapanmu sendiri?"

Temari kesal dan melihat wajah pemuda yang ada dihadapannya kini hanya menujukan tampang malas sembil terus metapnya, benar-benar minta dihajar.

"Merepotkan ... sudahlah bukankah aku sudah minta maaf"shikamaru dengan santainya kembali ingin memeluk temari tapi sebelum itu terjadi si putri suna sudah lebih dulu memukul lengan kirinya dengan keras.

"Bodoh, siapa bilang aku sudah memaafkan mu, dasar nanas menyebalkan!"smabil menatap tajam kearah shikamaru yang kini mengelus-elus lengan kirinya.

Setelah pertengkaran kecil mereka tadi reda sekarang mereka sudah ada di kedai dango.

"Sebelumnya.. ada urusan apa kau datang ke konoha bukankah ujian chuunin sudah selesai, apa.. kau rindu pada ku?"tanya shikamaru yang duduk di samping gadis berkuncir empat di temani dua piring dango dan dua teh hijau .

"Hahahaha .. mungkin, tapi aku mengantarkan dokumen ke hokage"tawa temari garing dengan disusul seulas senyum atau lebih tepatnya sebuah cengiran khas yang memperlihatkan barisan gigi yang indah .

Shikamaru yang melihatnya menjadi gemas dibuatnya sudah lumayan lama dia tidak melihat senyum itu senyuman yang membuatnya begitu merindukan gadis padang pasir ini.

Shikamarupun mendekat dan menarik temari kearahnya sehinga dia dapat mencium pelipis kiri temari dengan lembut. Temari hanya diam memendangi shikamaru.

"Ahhh leganya bagaimana jika berkeliling desa, bukankah sudah lama sejak saat terakhir kita jalan-jalan ?" tanya shikamaru yang terlihat antusias dengan wajah malasnya.

"Oiiii... shikamaru"teriakan itu terdenganr dari rekan yang sering buat onar dulu, yang sekarang adalah pahlawan desa konoha, siapa lagi kalo bukan naruto dan sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya.

seperti biasa naruto pasti akan menggoda shikamaru. "Hai shikamaru ...hai temari-san apa kalian sedang berkencan saat ini hufhufhu...?"dengan nada menggoda shikamaru.

"Tidak kami hanya kebetulan bertemu" jawab shikamaru malas walau tidak dapat dipungkiri dengan wajah yang mulai memerah dan temari hanya diam memperhatikan .

"Benarkah..., tapi sepertinya tadi kalian keluar dari kedai yang sama dan kenapa wajah mu memerah _-ttebayou_!?tanya naruto jahil.

"Itu ...sudah lah untuk apa kau memanggil, merepotkan saja huh?"jawab shikamaru sambil mendengus.

"Oh .. itu karna kami ingin mengajak kalian ke pemandian air panas, teman-teman yang lain juga akan ke sana"jawab sakura "dan berhubung temari-san ada disini bagaimana kalau kau ikut juga" jawab sakura lagi

"Aku tidak berminat, untuk hal yang merepotkan seperi itu" jawab shikamaru dengan tampang malasnya sambil melirik temari (berharap temari juga akan menolak permintaan itu)

"Baiklah... aku mau, berhubung aku di konoha, aku ingin pergi ke sana"jawaban temari yang di iringi tatapan tak percaya shikamaru.

Jadilah mereka pergi ke pemandian air panas, disana sudah ada teman-teman mereka (cewek: ino, tenten, hinata, sakura, temari, shizune, nona tsunade dll) (cowok:choji, sai, kiba, naruto, shikamaru (terpaksa ikut karna mendengar temari ikut), lee, jiraya dll).

Pemandian laki-laki

"Hoi... kakek petapa genit sedang apa?, kenapa melubangi dinding itu?" Tanya naruto penasaran .

"Kau masih kecil tidak perlu tau... urusi saja diri mu sendiri ..."jawab jiraya dengan wajah mesumnya sambil senyum-senyum.

Karna rasa penasaran yang tinggi naruto pun ingin juga melihan dan mulai nendorong-dorong jiraya agar mau berbagi apa yang dia lihat.

"Apa ...jadi dari tadi kau mengintap pemandian para wanita itu..."teriak naruto yang dapat didengar oleh semua orang.

Pemandian wanita

"Aku tidak menyangka nenek tsunade mau ikut dengan kami" kata sakura

"Tentu saja, aku juga ingin santai sejenak seperti kalian yang masih muda" jawab tsunade "Aku merasakan bahwa ada yang melihat kita !"jawabnya lagi dengan tatapan terkejut dari semua orang yang ada disana.

Benar saja beberapa menit kemudian ketahuan lah bahwa para shinobi itu mengintip hihihi dan mereka mendapat hadiah pukulan kasih sayang di wajah mereka yang tak terlupakan dari sang hokage yang diikuti tatapan meringis dari para sinobi itu dan tanpa katanya para kunoichi.

Setelah selesai mereka pun membubarkan diri pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Temari-san apa kau sudah mennyewa penginapan ?"tanya sakura

"Sudah..., terimakasi ya sakura-chan kau sudah mengajak ku, rasanya sangat segar sekali walaupun tidak lama" ... "baiklah aku akan kembali ke penginapan, sampai ketemu lagi sakura-chan ,dan kau naruto" temari sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh... tunggu dulu shikamaru, untuk apa kau pergi ke arah sana bukannya kau searah dengan ku ?tanya naruto dengan tampang yang genit.

Shikamaru yang dari tadi diam sedikit terkejut menyadari naruto memeperhatikannya akhirnya berkata "aku... ada urus lain"sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

" **Ke...ma...na..?** "tanya naruto penuh penekanan "mengantarkann temari-san ya !"tanyanya menggoda dengan berteriak.

"Bu...kan seperti itu, sudah lah kau tak perlu tau dasar merepotkan" dengan wajah yang sudah gugup yang coba dia samarkan dengan langsung pergi mendahului sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Naruto dan sakura hanya senyum-senyum melihat tingkah shikamaru yang aneh itu.

Akhirnya shikamarupun memperlambat langkahnya agar dapat sejajar dengan temari dan sesekali melirik gadis tersebut .

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?"tanya temari yang merasa aneh.

"Tidak" jawab shikamaru.

"Apa kau tadi mengintip juga ?"tanya temari dengan tepat sasaran

"Tidak" jawab shikamaru.

"lalu kau kenapa?" merasa aneh dan mulai mendesak shikamaru untuk mengatakannya.

"Tidak" jawab shikamaru.

"bohong !, katakan, kalau tidak aku akan menerbangkanmu sekarang juga"kipas besarnya sudah sedia ditangan

"Tidak... tetapi aku baru tau rupanya dadamu lebih besar dari pada keliatannya " jawab shikamaru sambil mengalihkan wajahnya .

"APA ..."teriak temari tak percaya dan bersiap-siap akan membuka kipasnya sebelum sesuatu menghentikannya

Tidak disangka kedua orang tua shikamaru muncul dari sebuah kedai. Shikaku dan yoshino pun menghampiri mereka.

"Sedang apa kau disini shikamaru? Dan siapa dia?" tanya yoshino dan sambil melihat temari.

"Apa ibu tidak lihat, aku sedang menghantarkan utusan suna ini"jawab shikamaru sekenanya

"Perkenalkan nama saya sabaku no temari saya dari sunagakure" jawab temari sambil memberikan senyumnya yang khas.

"Oh.. suna.. sepertinya kau adalah kakaknya kazekage?"tanya shikaku

"iya.. dia memang kakaknya kazekage, lalu sedang apa ayah dan ibu ada di sisni ?"

"kami sedang jalan-jalan saja ... sebaiknya kalian pergi .. kelihatannya dia (melihat kerah temari )terlihat kelelahan .jawab shikaku sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah ... saya permisi dulu tuan dan nyonya nara !" jawab temari dengan senyum dan di ikuti shikamaru yang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena gugup.

Sesampainya di penginapan. "Sebaiknya kau pulang shikamaru... hari sudah hampir malam!"temari yang menatap shikamaru.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan temari shikamaru hanya menatapnya tanpa kata "kapan kau kembali ke suna ?"tanyanya

"Besok pagi sepertinya... aku juga harus cepat-cepat kembali !" temari yang menurunkan nada bicaranya, seperti enggan untuk membahas kepulangannya.

"Begitukah ..." shikamaru yang kecewa " berhubung kau disini... aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada mu!"langsung menarik tangan temari ke luar penginapan.

"Kau ingin mengajak ku kemana ?"temari yang penasaran

"Diamlah... kau gadis merepotkan ... cerewet sekali"dengan tampang malasnya.

Rupanya shikamaru mengajak temari pergi ke tempat favoritnya di atas gedung akademi.

"Untuk apa kita kesini" temari sedikit bingung . "lihat sajalah ke depan..."kata shikamaru

Dan tepat saat itu muncullah kembang api yang indah di langit konoha yang serasi dengan lampu-lampu di desa konoha yang menambah kesan romantis malam itu.

Temari yang terpukau hanya diam dibuatnya, sambil duduk di atap itu shikamaru hanya tersenyum menatap temari yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Indah sekali... aku tidak tau kalo di langit konoha dapat seindah ini?"katanya sambil tersenyum manis

Shikamaru yang diam hanya menghela nafas dan lagi menetap temari.

Terus dipandang seperti itu oleh shikamaru membuat temari jengah dan risih

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu..."rona merah tersirat di pipinya

"berisik..." sambil menghela nafas dan tersenyum simpul " kau tau kenapa... aku menyukai mu?"tanyanya

Temari yang malu hanya tersipu, "bisa dibilang kau mirip ibu ku... kau orang yang tegas dan galak tapi kau memiliki senyuman dan mata yang manis dan dapat membuatku nyamam bila di dekat mu... kita sering bertengkar... tapi aku tak mu juah-jauh darimu... kau lebih tua dariku tapi kau memiliki sifat manja.. benar yang dikatakan ayah ku ..segalak –galaknya wanita dia pasti akan menujukan sisi lembutnya ke orang yang dia sayangi...temari apa kau mencintai ku ?"shikamaru menunggu apa reaksi gadis yang ada disampingnya itu setelah mendengar isi hatinya.

Temari hanya tertegun... dan lalu menatap shikamaru sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Shikamaru yang mengerti, hanya berdesis pelan

"cihh.." dia langsung mencium temari dengan lembut dengan sedikit tekanan . temari yang menerimanya agak kaget tetapi menikmatinya juga . dan jadilah malam itu sangat romantis dibuatnya .

"Sabaku no Temari kau milikku"bisik shikamaru di sela-sela ciumannya.

"Ya... aku milikku"shikamaru tersenyum mendengarnya dan langsung membalut lagi si gadis dengan ciuman lembut.

Ke esokan paginya

Temari yang sudah bangun bersiap kan pulang ke suna ,

"Uwaaahem ..Hai.. kau.. gadis merepotkan, apa kau akan pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada ku ?"sambil garuk-garuk kepala melihat temari yang keluar dari penginapan .

"Eh..Kau tumben bangun sepagi ini" jawab temari geli

"Ayo aku antar..."katanya datar. Merekapun berjalan berdampingan yang sekarang shikamaru memgenggam erat tangan temari. Temari hanya tersenyum dibuatnya

Sebentar lagi mereka sampai di gerbang konoha, walaupun jalanan di desa masih sepi tapi sepertinya mereka berdua sangat berat untuk melangkah. Hingga shikamaru berhenti tiba-tiba di depan gerbang konoha seolah enggan melepas tangan temari .

"Ada apa ?"tanya temari. Shikamaru hanya memendang temari sejenak sampai dia mencium dahi, pipi kiri, pipi kanan, lalu terakhir bibir mungilnya dan membisikan sesuatu

"Berhati-hati lah dijalan... aku selalu mencintai mu" Ucap shikamaru pelan .

Temari hanya bengong dengan sikap shikamaru yang iya tau selalu cuek dan menganggap segala sesuatu merepotkan tapi sekarang sikap shikamaru berubah 180◦ dan iya hanya dapat membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ayo ..." shikamaru menggenggam tangan temari, dan mengajaknya untuk melewati gerbang konohan dengan senyum yang mengiasi setiap langkah dari kedua orang itu.

owari


End file.
